


It's a Love / Hate Thing

by BlackShady313



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody seems to be able to get Tony Stark to shut up- or at least stop being so arrogant. Captain America is getting sick and tired of him and comes up with a fun way to shut the man up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tough love

Billionaire Tony Stark was feeling trapped, and that was saying a lot for a man who incased himself in a full suit of Iron on a daily basis. Don't get him wrong- he loved attention- craved it. It was no secret that Stark was the beloved icon; Iron Man. He gloated it to everyone, challenging anyone who dared. Although stupidly on his part as he thought back to when he had put Pepper in grave danger. He had saved her life ( of course!) So all was right again... that Is until the Avengers project came into his life.

Tony had been in the tech lab working on a new weapons attachment for the past week. The final touches were being applied when just then Bruce Banner walked by, waving sleepily as he trudged to one of the two washrooms on the main floor. _**W**_ ** _as_** _ **he wearing Hulk boxers??**_ The only boxers Tony should be seeing where his own, and maybe Pepper's. Since the split, she decided to stick to her own underwear...along with keeping her pants on. _**Whatever, her loss.**_ The smirk on Tony's face died quickly as he walked into the his kitchen to find Nick Fury conversing with his least favorite American, Captain America. Detecting movement, the Captain looked up from his discussion to see brown eyes staring back at him. He frowned, continuing his conversation with Nick while maintaining eye contact with the Iron womanizer.

 "Mhm... I suppose that'll be something we'll all have to consider remarked Mr. America...good morning Stark." The older man ( "older looking") grunted something incoherent in response while shuffling towards the fridge. Since day one the two men had not seen eye to eye. It didn't help matters that Fury so readily opted to use Stark headquarters as a breeding ground for all the Avenger hero's - including Bruce Banner and Thor, who thankfully weren't around much. With time, things did not seem to get any better between the two- if anything, things had gotten worse.

As the conversation came to an end Nick approached Tony while the captain wandered into the next room. "Tony, you have been spending too much time in that lab of yours. While you're in there fiddling with your toys, we've been tracking a major threat to our nation, and by the way, we're out of bread again. Can't you build a robot to get the groceries or something? '' _ **Someone please remind me again why I put up with this annoying-ass pirate?''**_ _proclaimed the Ironman_.

"Tony....?" a familiar voice rang out. Tony turned around to face whoever was calling. " I don't know how your induction oven or the toaster works..." "Probably because you don't fit in with this century Cap' "Tony replied snidely. The Captain's eyes widened before quickly masking them behind a furious growl. He had been putting up with the Ironman's insults for too long. "Maybe I like things the way they were in my day, things where built better back then from what I recall." Tony didn't respond, heading to the doorway to make a quick exit. Steven quickly shot after him."We relied on real men then, not machines to do our work for us." said the normally well tempered Leader. Tony worked fucking hard on his suits, spending long hours and many sleepless nights slaving over the creations that he was so well known for. Tony flung himself around and came right up into Steve's personal space, stabbing his index finger accusingly at the other man between his perfectly proportioned pecs. "That's because men like you we're never capable of thinking the way I do, nor will you ever be. "Well then I consider myself lucky" Steve snorted. Tony huffed angrily, glaring daggers at his teammate, there was no way in hell he was putting up with this shit for much longer. The brunette stormed out, Fury watched him go wearily wondering if the Ironman would ever be capable of playing nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~

Sometimes Steve wondered why he even bothered trying anymore. When Tony had first walked into the room he debated whether or not to say anything to the man. Against his better judgment- he tried- and failed. In all his years of working in the army the Captain had dealt with his fair share of loud mouthed assholes who always thought they were tough shit. They sure changed their tune after a couple days of battles, perhaps the war was the reality check those men needed. Steve smirked thinking of this. Yet Stark....he was different, besides the obvious fact that he was no ordinary "soldier", decked out head to toe in one of his carefully manufactured suits, he did not seem to have a single humble bone in his body. Not one. Yes the suit was impressive, nobody could question his genius, but did the man have to be so arrogant? Loud rock music erupted from the mechanic room downstairs, shattering the morning silence. _**Apparently so**_.

~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

"Jarvis! Bring up file 02030, interior." "As you request, Sir," an animated voice responded as bright blue 3D screens appeared before Starks eyes. Jarvis, a creation of Tony 's, was in fact highly intelligent and some days Tony could swear he had a mind of his own. "Sir, I am detecting a highly elevated level of testosterone in your blood stream, your nanogram levels are pushing 1000." "Yes, well I am a man last time I checked Jarvis, have been for awhile now." Jarvis' creator sighed, he got lonely some days and enjoyed the banter between the two. " Jarvis, I swear sometime you are the only person I can have a stimulating conversation with, and I created you, what does that say about me?" but right now wasn't the time to press the conversation further.

"Sir...has Captain America been upsetting you again?" Tony ' s eyes snapped up as he angrily shot a glare at Jarvis' s censor. ''100 nanogram increase in testosterone levels detected" the automated voice stated." Tony ' s face turned a bright shade of pink as he mumbled something about Machines needing to mind their own business or else they'd get a "full robotal lobotomy". "If it's not anger Sir, then perhaps someone special has caught your eye?" Tony did his best not to choke on his spit at Jarvis' words. Just then he thought of Captain America and his steel blue eyes piercing back at him. Jarvis felt it was not necessary to inform his creator that his testosterone level had increased by an additional 12%.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was shocked to say the least when he was the last one in the lab room. Tony kept himself busy trying to rile Bruce up, which begs the question, why? His house was full of high-tech equipment that probably would not fare well against the powerful green fists of the hulk. If Steve didn't know any better, he'd think the two had become friends. "Captain, your here, good. We can begin." Fury said as he walked to the head of the long white table to stand in front of his team. He looked over the group with a sense of satisfaction. It had taken him a great deal of effort and time to track each of them down.

"GENTLEMAN! " Fury boomed stern and loud. "Over the last couple days I have spoken to each of you and prepped you for an assignment. As you know, Thor will be returning to his home planet to ensure that the Tesseract is destroyed properly, and that Loki stays where he belongs, in his cell to rot." Thor looked to his comrades, nodding slowly, as Fury's last comment sank in. Fury continued... "Bruce and Captain America will leave tomorrow for a top secret assignment in the Himalayan mountains." Tony looked around the room and noted that everyone on his team seemed to be nodding in agreement as they got up from their seats to leave.

 _ **Well what the fuck?**_ Fury watched Tony from the corner of his eye as he smiled, the good thing about Tony was that he was predictable. "So uhh.. guess you're leaving the best for last?" Tony said with as much arrogance as he could muster. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Fury smiled one last time before turning to face the excluded team mate. "Oh I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to tell you that we won't be requiring your services at this time." Stark froze, not sure if he was hearing correctly. "You must be joking. You need me, IM IRON MAN," his spelt out in anger. Fury clapped a hand on his back as he started to head towards the door, " I assure you this is no joke. Until you can work well with others you.." Stark did not let finish before belting out" YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME? ALL THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR...YOUR GOLDEN BOY?!"

Just then, Steve sent the ironman a smile while running his hands through his hair. "No, this is all on you" Mr. Fury remarked. "Take this time to re - evaluate yourself Stark. Pepper just left you and you have been acting more unusual then, well, then you normally do." With those words he left a stuttering Tony in his wake. "This...This is BULLSHIT...YOUR ALL IN MY FUCKING HOUSE, UNDER MY FUCKING ROOF, I SAVED ALL YOUR ASS' WITHIN OUR FIRST MISSION TOGETHER. HOW SOON YOU ALL FOR GET?! I AM IRON MAN!!" Tony was fuming. "Now now Tony," a voice whispered in his ear causing him to freeze. "Don't take it personally". Steve extended his hand and placed it on the Ironman's bicep, "I hope when I get back we can work on becoming friends. The captain strutted off leaving a very pissed, very confused Tony in his wake.

 


	2. The Loose Definition of a Team Mate

 

Tony paced back and forth in his lab. It had been six days now and the man was starting to grow antsy. "Jarvis, any word from the other Avengers yet?" Screens rolled by and a response of, "Not yet Sir." Sighing the brunette slicked his hair back. **_Fuck it, why do I care...I don't._**   "Sir if it makes you feel any better, I have word that your other team mates will be finishing up soon."     

     Scoffing, Tony turned away, not willing to show he was hurt. "Some team mates..." Iron Man sneered, wiping his greasy hands on a rag before he quickly stalked out of the lab.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was exhausted. His head ached, his muscles ached, god everything ached. Bruce came to stand beside him, putting his arm on his shoulder as he gave a tired smile to Steve, "Be good to go home won't it Cap...well.. back to Starks Headquarters anyway." The words where out of the Hulk's mouth before he could stop himself. ** _Tony..._ ** "Ugh..." Bruce had grown close to Tony over the last couple weeks and had even grown to admire the other man; however the Hulk wasn't stupid and knew that Steve and Tony didn't play well together. "Time to go Cap," clasping Mr. America on the back,Bruce walked towards the craft.  Captain America followed him, wondering what the fiery millionaire would be like when they got back. **_Probably raving mad._**

              ☆

*Clank* Tony ' s tongs dropped a couple ice cubes into the sparkling glass. He was working on his fourth drink and he was starting to feel it. The plan was to drink till he forgot and passed out. "To the Avengers..." He whispered darkly.In Tony ' s mind, that seemed like a perfect plan. 

 

   Steve watched the whole scene from the doorway, a twine of guilt building in his chest. He wanted the Iron Man to learn a lesson but of course Tony had to go the stubborn route. Sighing Steve pursued his lips. He wasn't sure if he should leave or try to soothe the other man. He could leave and pretend he saw nothing or risk comforting Tony and getting a black eye as his reward. Tony answered for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~

"What are you doing here?" Tony replied dryly, eyes adverting to his now empty glass. His plan of getting completely black out drunk consisted of him not him + one. A thought occurred to him. ** _The team wasn't back yet.._ ** "God how drunk am I. Imagining Mr.America?" Tony grunted as he struggled to stand, chuckling to himself. Steve stepped forward, "Tony I'm he-" Stark cut him off, "The GREAT Captain America has come to take care of me.." He tripped over the stool and almost face planted on the floor if it wasn't for two strong arms wrapped around his waist to pull him back. Tony looked at his savior with glazed eyes, as he pressed his body backwards into the blonde. It was weird, Tony couldn't remember ever dreaming about Captain America before.  

       "My hero," he whispered into the blondes neck. He could feel the Capsicle's body tense behind him. "So..." Tony began, swinging around to face his savior before his eyes gleamed wickedly. "What kind of dream am I going to have Cap..." He hiccuped. Steve looked down at him with confusion in his eyes. **_Fuck for a pain in my ass he sure is a cute pain in my ass._ ** Tony smirked to himself, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol sink in. He was too drunk at the moment to feel disgusted at himself for thinking about his team mate in that way...too drunk to care that he was pressing his body against Mr. America's hard toned body. Too drunk to care that Steve was a man. **_A man..._ ** Tony looked up, licking his lips dryly. "So.."  Captain America looked back at Tony hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He knew how to put up with Tony ' s insults and over the weeks he had learned how to do dish them right back, but Tony being nice? Steve couldn't remember a drunk nice Tony and it nerved him.

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

"So...." Tony pressed again, his fingers coming up to trace the outline of Steve's  jaw."What kind of dream am I going to have..." Steve swallowed hard. **_What are you doing?!_ ** "W- what whatever do you mean Stark?" Steve responded trying to keep the shakiness from his voice. He took a step back and his back collided with the wall, trapping him in place. "I mean...- Tony stepped forward closing the gap, "Is this going to be a sexy fantasy or another typical boring life lecture the real Cap blesses me with everyday." **_How fucking drunk is Tony right now?!!_** "Tony I assure you your not imagining things, it's really me," Steve tried to explain; however forgetting the important lesson about teaching Tony Stark anything: he never listens. 

 

    Before Steve could try to explain furthur to the bull headed man he felt dry lips press against his own and Steve cried out in shock. He could hear Tony breathing heavily as the man fought to gain access to his mouth, cupping Stevens jaw with his hand as he forcefully pushed through with his tongue. "AHH. .TOon..y." Steve panted trying to push Stark away. **_What the fuck is wrong with him?!_ ** Tony rubbed his grease - stricken fingers through the blondes hair. "OOHH..."Steve hissed out, between a mouth full of Tony, hips rocking against his capturer. **_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ ** Tony finally did free Captain America's mouth from his tongue but it wasn't until much much later when the mechanic finally passed out drunkly on the floor. Steve should of stopped the older man, should of told him back the fuck off.

 

Steve thought about how perfect this situation would be for blackmail but he thought better. Tony wouldnt remember tomorrow and would deny it, probably tell Steve that he had dreamed about him instead of the other way around. Another thought occurred to Steve. **_What if Tony does remember and demands to know why I let him kiss me._ ** Sleeping innocently as if the scenario from moments before never happened, Tony twitched, snoring contently.  Captain America prayed to all the God's in the world that Tony wouldn't remember. 

 

  Tomorrow would be another day and Tony would go back to hating Steve and whining about how he was excluded from the missions, and The Captain would always remember that one drunken night where Tony Stark a.k.a the Iron Man had kissed him and he, Steve Rogers, the leader of the Avengers, had let him.  Part of him had liked it and it killed him to know that. What Steve didn't know however was this would not be the last time Tony Stark tried to kiss Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I haven't been getting anything positive back so I'm just going to scrap this story. At least there was kissing action ;P


	3. Twice in One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is at a loss for words twice in one day ( a new record!)  
> and In which Steve embarrasses himself twice in one day ( also a new record)

 

 

The door slammed shut as Tony turned, mumbling something unintelligible in his sleep. More banging was heard and Tony slowly started to stir.   ** _Who the fuck was making all that God damn noise!?_ ** Suddenly remembering, he woke with a start, **_His teammates...they where finally back!_**

 

Jumping from his bed so quickly wasn't such a hot idea as a flash of hot pain shot through his temples. "God damn hangover..." Unfortunately even the great Tony Stark got those from time to time,or more often then he was willing to admit.  

 

Squinting as he adjusted to being up, Tony frowned at his surroundings. He hadn't remembered going to bed last night, in fact he couldn't remember too much except.. ** _Hmmm..._ ** Tony would think about it later, for right now he had his thoughts set on Nick Fury. Pausing at the door Stark noticed his pre morning erection.  Okay so maybe he'd take care of some things first and THEN go talk to Fury. Sliding his hands down his wrinkles boxers, Tony hummed to himself at what a wonderful idea this had been. 

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~

Steve was anxious,and down right terrified. He had tucked the Iron Man into bed last night,  safe and sound and had even gotten as bold as to kiss him lightly on the for head.   ** _Just to test the waters is all. ...that's it._ ** Steve tried to reassure himself in his head but he wasn't feeling to assured. **_What's Tony going to remember?_ ** Things where already complicated and strained between the two men and he didn't want things to get worse. **_Breath Steve, breath. Tony kissed you, not the other way around._ ** It was these words that managed to fake Captain America's composure as he walked into the living room to join his other team mates, all seeming bent over a TV show called, The Walking Dead. " If zombies take over the earth then god help us..." The blonde mumbled to himself as he nestled between Thor and Bruce.

                 ☆

 "G - Good morning!" Cap stood up nervously, giving Tony a salute. This was the first time seeing the man since their drunken encounter last night. ** _What the hells wrong with me?!_** Steve quickly sat down, embarrassed at his reaction to stress as Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. "And a how dee  do to you too Cap," Stark replied grinning mischievously.  He had thought about saying something to his frozen team mate but had withheld when he saw how red the other man was. It was too early for snide comments anyways, looking down at his home made Stark Industrialized watch. **_2...Shit it was late!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~

"Now before you start...." Fury ambushed Tony as soon as he saw the sleepy Avenger trudge into the kitchen. "Mmm, seems like your the one starting things," Tony countered reaching for his Keurig machine. Sighing Fury pressed, "I know your not happy with me Stark but I was hoping in the absence of your teammates being gone that maybe you'd I dunno....miss them? Maybe god forbid want to work together with everyone? Realize their important just like you." Fury raised his one good eye and waited for Tony's retaliation, fortunately Tony's brain was throbbing too hard to come up with anything too catty. Instead he chose the easier path, one in which screaming wouldn't issue and make his headache worse.

 

   "Important like me hey? Sounds like somebody missed me," Tony smirked, sending a teasing wink at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Fury sighed coming up to rest his hand on Tony's shoulder and scaring the shit out of him. "Believe it or not Stark, we ALL realize your importance and your potential, even me but your not going to grow if you seclude yourself off from everyone." Well shit, Tony hadn't expected Nick Fury to say something like this to him in a million years. Tony too shocked for words (which is a rare thing) remained silent and Fury nodded to himself, slowly exiting the room before he called back, " Just think about it Stark." With that the S.H.I.E.L.D agent was gone, as if Tony had imagined the whole situation.

**_Why is everyone being so friendly today?_ **

         ☆ 

"So what time did you guys get back today?" Tony asked lightly, feeling surprisingly better after talking to Nick Fury this morning. He had defiently dodged the bullet on that one and had decided to spread his good cheer to his fellow teammates in the living room.Thor responded all while keeping his eyes fixed on the TV as a handsome sheriff seemed to be taking out a herd of zombies, "Man of Iron , do you not know we came back on the day of yesterday?"   ** _Yesterday?_**   An uneasiness settled in the bit of Tony's stomach and for the life of him the man couldn't figure out why he felt this way. **_Did something happen yesterday?_** Tony frowned as he watched The Cap get up and excuse himself before leaving for his room. Tony watched him go. **_Hmm..._**

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

He had to leave, what if Tony had put two and two together? Sighing he decided to head to the gym and take his mornings frustrations out on an innocent punching bag, maybe he'd run a few laps too while he was at it. 

 

  By the end, he had spent a total of 3 hours in the gym and had worked up quit a sweat, his muscle shirt drenched and his tight track shorts  clinging to his hard chisled legs...and other things as well. It definitely didn't leave much for the imagination but the girls at the gym weren't complaining, oohing and aweing the whole time. The  Capsicle had heard them, even while he was just simply cooling down. Steve considered showering but thought better when he felt the hungry stares.  The shower, he decided,could wait.

        ☆

The room was filled with thick smoke as Steve coughed at the dark air. He had just gotten home only to find the living room hazy and thick. Clouds where billowing  from the kitchen door. **_Was there a fire?_ ** Worried he had messed up one of Tony's electronics and had started the whole mess, Mr. America bolted to the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks as the team of Avengers greeted him and one smiling Tony, Cuban cigar in hand. 

 

"Evening Cap, care for a little poker?" The words quickly died on his lips as the brunette eyes widened, looking The Cap up and down. Feeling confused, Steve followed Tony's eyes and instantly flushed crimson. **_Oh god I'm still wearing my gym attire!_** Steve quickly placed his hands over the front of his too tight track shorts. Too late, Tony had seen everything.  Looking at Tony, Steve could swear the Iron Man was at a loss for words and he couldn't help but smile to himself. **_Interested?_ ** Finally finding his voice, Tony called out weakly  (Much to his disgust), " Can make things interesting and play strip poker, but you already seem half undressed Cap." Steve didn't think it was possible but he could swear his face got even redder at Tony's words. For a man frozen in ice, he sure felt hot all the time, **_especially around Tony_**. He did his best to play it off.

 

"No thanks Tony, I think I've had enough fun for now," Steve replied as sweet as honey, smirking at Stark as he made his leave. Mr.America wasnt one for gambling and against his better judgement, he really wanted a shower. As he exited Steve was pretty sure he could hear Thor asking what strip poker was and Bruce explaining the dynamics to him.  Tony was too busy watching Steve's ass as the Capsicle left.  Steve wasn't sure if Tony had actually looked at him with interest or just surprise at what he was wearing  but it was already 6 and the two men still hadn't bickered yet so that was defiently a good start. 

Today was going alot better then Steve had antiscipated

    ☆

Hot water poured through the spout and The Captain sighed,  savoring the heat. Whenever Tony was busy Steve liked to sneak into Tony's private shower. He knew it wasn't appropriate but it was so much nicer than the community shower that Thor and Bruce all shared. Letting the water wash the exhaustion away, Steve realized he had never felt guilty about using Tony's shower before. **_Probably because you never liked him before...._** Steve sighed, resting his head against the marble glass. "This is a fine mess you've put your self into Steve." He groaned to Noone in particular. 

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

"You can say that again, why the fuck are you in my shower?!" Steve yelped in surprise as he fell on his ass in the shower, it would of been humorous if he wasn't so damn shocked. "T..Tony what are you doing here?" The Captain asked as he tried to stand quickly and without embarrassing himself further. "I could ask you the same thing Captain, you realize this is a private shower do you not?" Steve gulped, unsure of what to say. The awkwardness was staggering and unfortunately Tony's shower was an all glass marble shower meaning no curtains no coverage. "U mm. ..ya no..um ya I know." Steve stammered as he quickly covered his cock. Tony leaned forward, turning the shower off and getting close in Steve's personal area. Every one knew Tony wasn't one for personal space.

 

  "I asked you a question Cap," Tony asked pointedly, hands folding into each other.  "I well your shower is nice and..." Steve stopped, eyes resting on Tony's hips. He hadn't meant to look there, it was by accident but now that he had he could see that Tony Stark was rock hard. "U mm. ." Steve tried again,  he had completely lost his train of thought as he took in the sight.  Noticing Steve's sudden shift, Tony followed The Captain's eyes and bit back a yelp as he saw that he was harder then he had been previously...and Steve had noticed he was hard too. Flushing with embarrassment and anger, Tony quickly threw a towel at the Captain's face which he quickly caught, and Tony stormed away calling out, " This isn't over Steve, stay the fuck out of my shower and for the record I was thinking about some hot blonde earlier and you caught me at a bad time." 

 

  Walking away, Tony realized he had only partially lied to his teammate. Yes he had been thinking about a hot blonde and not a naked Steve in the shower. However he had been thinking about a hot blonde in tight track shorts and a sweaty muscle shirt. Which Is why he had excuses himself from the poker table and hobbled upstairs to take care of some...pressing matters. The one in his pants, to be more precise.

  
**_Wait a fuck...when did I start  liking The Captain??_ ** Tony sighed as he went back downstairs to the poker table. Unfortunately,  he knew the answer to his question. This is why Tony hated being around The Captain, why he distanced himself from him and was so cruel to the other man. Pepper had always told him he was horrible at expressing himself, and that among other things, had been why the two had broken up.

**_When did I start liking the Captain..._** Tony echoed

**_For way too fucking long_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I know I know I said no more chapters. However I absolutely hate leaving things unfinished and someone did post a good comment so it motivated me :P anyways enjoy (or not) either way here's chapter 3 x)
> 
> * Also sorry there was no kissing in this chapter, but there might be in the next chapter *hint hint* ;)


	4. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve doesn't have a clue  
> and in which Tony's even clueless

"What a day, what a fucking day." Staring at the ceiling, Steve tried to wrap his head around the events that had transpired earlier today.  The man wasn't one for swearing normally but he was just so confused and lost.Tony being nice....Tony playing with the team.... Tony catching him in the shower... ** _Tony being hard...Tony playing with himself..._ ** Stifling a groan, Captain America rolled over on his stomach and pressed his pillow down hard over his head. His thoughts....where had they come from?? Steve couldn't remember when they had started but they needed to end...now. **_This is all stupid Tony's fault. If it wasn't for that damn kiss!...that hot passionate-NO!_** The blonde was unsure of what was worse: fighting with the other team mate like a cat and dog in a heated chase, or hopelessly pining for his team mate who he knew he could never have. Who he shouldn't even want....  

 

In his day, men liked woman and woman liked men and that was it. There was no same sex marriages or "gay parades" that Steve was still unsure of what happened during said parade. **_But...today was a new century. Perhaps it's not so bad to like a man...._** Then a sickening thought occurred to Steve. Not only did he seem to like men, but he liked his teammate, the Iron Man himself. **_How unprofessional of me. I'm supposed to be the leader of the Avengers for god sake! Not some love sick highschool girl!_ ** Groaning Steve pressed harder on the pillow before slumping in defeat. He'd think about this later, for now he'd sleep on it.

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Straightening his tie, Tony flashed himself a winning smile in the mirror. "Why hello sexy," he growled in the mirror to himself. "And a hello to you," Pepper whispered, coming up behind her boss and friend, and fixing the tie that still wasn't straight.  "You ready for tonight?" She came around and smiled and her ex. Tony was a pain but he sure was easy on the eyes. "I'm always ready Pep. When is Tony Stark not ready?" Pepper tapped her chin thoughtfully before giving a coy smile, "How about that time-" "That time doesn't count and you know that!" Tony shot back, interupting her. Pepper just laughed, "Well how about that OTHER time..." "That time doesn't count either." 

 

Sometimes Tony was impossible to work with but she still loved her friend all the same. It had been hard when they broke up but they just weren't right for each other and Pepper could swear that Tony had been giving Steve Rogers the eye lately. She wouldn't blame him, he was gorgeous, but so was her Tony Stark.  Giving him a quick once over again she flashed a brilliant smile, "You look fantastic." Tony smirked, running his hand through his hair before he sent her a wink and headed to the door. 

Tony Stark always looked good, and he knew it.

        ☆

Lights flashed and the cheers had already started as the limo pulled up. There was a big press conference happening tonight staring The Avengers and Pepper had insisted he went. There was some things that needed to be addressed to the public and A missing Iron Man was not good publicity.  Tony sighed.

 

 Looking out the tinted windows he couldn't help but smile. He loved attention - craved and adored it. Perhaps that's why Tony Stark had decided to take the private limo instead of traveling with the rest of his team. He wanted the spotlights to be only on him when he stepped out. **_It's show time!_**  


 

 The crowd cheered and he waved to his fans, striking a pose as girls cheering pierced his ears. Yes it was defiantly the attention from his fans that made him take the limo, it defiantly had nothing to do with the incident with Steve yesterday night. Things where fine between the two of them, perfect in fact. They hadn't talked since yesterday,  both men avoiding each other like the plaque. **_We've both just been busy is all. .._ ** Tony hoped that was the case because in a matter of minutes he was going to be facing the other men along with A Fury and a Capsicle. **_Here goes nothing!_**  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**_God damn!_ ** Steve gulped back a water, alcohol doing nothing to his super soldier physique. Tony looked hotter then hell tonight and Steve wished to god he could just get drunk and quiet his problems. **_Or I could get Tony drunk and take him back to the headquarters and fuck him on his lab table_**. The Captain groaned darkly at the thought. That was one of the Captain’s ultimate fantasies, fucking Tony on his work table so good that the other man wouldn’t even care that all his projects he had been working so hard on where now on the floor, or scattered somewhere else.

 

 Tony hadn't spoke to him since yesterday, and with good reason: Steve had been avoiding him, but it was time to set his petty feelings aside and get into work mode. He was the leader of the Avengers and Fury was counting on him.

                  ☆

Cameras flashed and Steve squirmed under the bright lights.  He never did get used to all the ritz and blitz  of being popular. Looking out at all the smiling, and well dressed individuals,he realized Tony Stark would fit right in with the crowd. Steve however, did not. 

 

Yes he was dressed appropriately, having pulled out his old military outfit finally decored  with all the stripes and banners of flashing war metals he had received with honors. Yet, he still felt out of place standing up at the podium as people eagerly waited for him to begin.   ** _Well...let's get this over with._**  


 ~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Fury talked for a while about fundaments and future goals(hoping to get some extra funds from the prestiged and wealthy) while his golden boy stood behind him, stiller then anything Tony thought was humanly possible. 

 

 "And now will take some questions from the public," Fury said, opening the floor to the house.   Half the room's hands eagerly shot up and voices raised over one another. **_Good one Fury._ ** Tony thought sarcastically, knowing from experience that questions never went well in the end.

He had been right. 

 

"Fury, you say you have control over The Hulk, but who's to say for how long? Or if you really even have control over him to begin with!" A burly stout man shouted out, as fellow people nodded and murmured in agreement.   ** _Control?? Bruce was a human being just like everyone else, a special one, none the less, but that's what makes us all amazing and extradionary._**   Tony was shaking with rage at the question and was about to voice his thoughts when Bruce spoke up quietly from the side, "I assure you, I've been dealing with the other guy for awhile now, and I think I got things pretty much under control." Bruce eyed the man before looking over at Tony,giving a Kurt nod. It was the truth and unfortunately even the truth didnt seen to satisfy people.

 

 "Pretty much?  This isn't a mood disorder, where talking about you becoming a one man unstoppable wrecking force!" The stout shouted as cheers of , Ya! And, He's right! Where heard. Another woman, a news reporter stood up as well," And what about the leader of this so called project, Avengers. He's not even from this century anymore. Is he even up to date on how to function in society?" Steve remained still, unblinking. **_I'll teach her how to keep up to date._ ** Tony silently fumed. How dare these people. They had all just risked their lives and had just finished saving this city. Sure there was wreckage and millions of dollars worth of damage but they where fighting an invasion of aliens, what did these people expect? "And what about said team leader and the notorious wreck less man, Tony Stark, not getting along. What kind of team are you running around here Nick Fury." **_Say what now? Fucking Fury just had to have a ask a question session. Tony_** stepped forward, flashing his winning smile as Steve seemed unsure, shrinking back. As he stepped up the podium he flashed Fury a quick glare, pushing him aside, before he smiled at his "audience." 

 

"I assure you there's nothing anyone needs to concern themselves with," Stark began, already prepared from the millionth apologize/preparation speech he'd have given in the past. "If my colleague over here (motions over to Bruce Banner) tries to get fresh, I'll hit him with one of my good old iron fist," Tony said, striking a pose at his audience as he turned and sent a teasing wink over at his friend who just rolled his eyes in response. "But what about that time-" a short blonde started but Tony cut her off. He was answering the two questions and then getting the fuck out of there, this wasn't a drunk night of 21 questions at his house, it was a pish posh fancy gathering in which Tony would glad to be removed from. The Avengers didn't need these snobs money, he was Tony Stark for Christ's sakes! 

 

"As for my other friend," Tony swiftly walked over to Steve who still remained stock still. Stark was beginning to wonder if Steve had somehow gotten himself frozen again when he saw the other man blink. Placing his hand on Captain America's strong broad shoulder, Tony gave him the other man a reassuring squeeze as the Captain remained worried.  "I got this," Tony whispered to the blonde and Steve did his best to flash a small smile. "I hope so," he whispered back.  

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

  
**_Shit.shit.shit.shit.SHIT!_ ** Tony had not had it, not even fucking close.  He had watched silently as the man of his recent dreams had strutted to the front and captivated everyone's attention. He had noticed from the corner of his eye that a young brunette was staring up at Tony with something in her eyes....whatever it had been Steve had not liked it, jealously boiling in the pit of his stomach. **_Stop acting silly_**. Steve forced himself to concentrate again on business matters.  He hated this stuff, this was more of a Tony thing but he was the captain of the team and that required some extra work on his part.

 

Watching Tony flare with confidence, Steve started to relax as soon as Tony began to speak.   ** _It's not even a hard question, Tony will answer, everyone will have more questions but we can hopefully be able to leave. Tony's got this._** However, Tony had a different way of "handling" a situation and Steve wasn't prepared for that. 

 

"Growing up, my father, Howard Stark, worshiped the Captain and respected and admired this man for everything he has done for our country. As I try to follow in his footsteps, I too, have come to find what my father had seen in this great man standing before us. I assure you me and the Cap here are doing just fine. Where the best of pals..." 

 

OK so Tony had stretched the truth...alot. His father really had respected Captain America though,however he could care less what his father thought about such things. As for their relationship, they hadn't been fighting the last couple days but it was no where near to them being "the best of pals." **_What they don't know won't kill them_**. Tony thought smirking, as he saw the crowd eating up the story of his father, clapping, he turned and caught Steve's eye. The blonde was blushing, probably from the kind words he had said. Tony wasn't sure why he did what he did next, perhaps he was high from the crowds sudden change of feeling, or perhaps it was the fact that Steve was blushing, and it was such a rare treat to see and Tony wanted more....

 

Before he could think, he spun around and grabbed Steve by the waist and pulled the other man close to him. Steve frowned at him, Confused at his action, as Stark leaned forward on tip toes, hand propped against the blondes chest as he steadied himself, before leaning in quickly for a kiss. And woah...what the fuck. Steve hadn't expected that at all. As his head started to spin, Tony let go of him and returned to the podium as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  Steve however, could not stop gaping. 

 

"Best of pals!" Tony said, laughing at the crowd as a few people whistled and hooted,laughing at the billionaires charm. Over the years Tony had perfected the best poker face, and it was this face he had used now. On the outside:cool, calm, collective, teasing. On the inside? Scared, embarrassed,  and ashamed for putting Steve in that position.  ** _God what have I done? Just because I can get the nearest bimbo into bed with me doesn't mean Steve wants to join that train to._ ** Tony had wanted to kiss Captain America for a long time, too long, but not unexpectedly without asking first- and in front of a group. **_Oh god....The group._ ** Stark was sure that he had heard a few dozen cameras snap quickly to get the next "juicy gossip" for tomorrow mornings paper. He could see the headline now: Iron Man & Captain America: the truth behind the mask. It's a love/hate thing.  Tony would just explain to Steve that he had meant it to be jokingly, but he'd hardly think Steve would find that funny. **_Steve..._ ** if Tony wasn't too ashamed to look, he would of noticed that Captain America had left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

*Whack!* **_How could he??_  **Steve fumed as he shot out at a punching bag. **_In front of everyone....his team.._ ** *Whack Whack* Steve had been falling hopelessly for Tony the past couple weeks, imagining Tony kissing him countless times in his dreams and then Tony had gone and spoiled it. Don't get him wrong, the kiss itself wasn't the problem. Steve had defiantly liked that. It was the situation and events afterwards that had the Captain fuming.  Kissing him in front of all those people?  Laughing about it afterwards? Steve had felt sick and used. Apparently to Tony, Steve was a joke.  Sighing Steve left the punching bag be free from his raff. It'd be a sleepless night tonight. 

     ☆ 

Several hours passed in the night before Steve stirred from his restless sleep. His Avengers clock read: 3:45 am, an unreasonable time for anyone to be up. **_Except Tony_**. "Tony..." The name tasted sour in his mouth. He should just go back to bed.... 

 

 Fuck that. 

 

He almost lost his nerve when he loomed up to the doors of Tony's lab but he banged hard before he could lose his nerve. He felt a heat censor scan over his body before the words, "Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America," play over the intercom.  He swear he could hear Tony telling Jarvis not to allow him access but it was already too late, Steve was halfway through the door and somehow madder then before.  Tony saw him storm in and he gulped. He should really apologize to Steve but unfortunately the great Tony Stark was stubborn.

 

"What the hell Rogers-" "Just shut up Tony, just shut the hell up!" Steve said, interrupting as his voice grew louder. Tony raised an eyebrow,looking at The Captain guiltily before masking it. He hadn't meant to but he had already switched to defense mode."What's the matter Cap, liked round one so much that you decided to come back for seconds?" ** _God yes._ ** Steve thought darkly. Oh if only Steve could have seconds, and thirds! "You truly are something aren't you Mr. Tony Stark!" Steve hissed. He should leave...NOW. It had just been a kiss, a small innocent kiss, and he was acting like some psycho bitch about the situation. He should really leave...but he couldn't. 

 

Tony wasn't making the situation any easier. "Come now Cap, nothing to be embarrassed about, who wouldn't want a taste of me? You've been frozen for how many years? Bout time you got some action don't you think?"  Steve sputtered,  trying to find the words to say but at a loss. "Your so...God. ..your just so damn arrogant aren't you.! Think your doing your teammates a big"favor" by being apart of the Avengers, well how about us. We saved your ass just as much as you saved ours." Tony ignored the other man, turning back to his lab. All he needed was Jarvis.Not the Avengers, not Pepper, and certainly not Steve.  As Tony pretended to ignore the other man he heard Steve mumble something.  Turning around, Tony cocked  his head," What did you say?" 

 

Steve locked eyes with the brunette hissing, "I said, I'd rather have Thor  or Bruce or hell even Fury, kiss me before I'd let you touch me again." Tony choked, spinning around and returning to whatever he was tinkering on, before any unwanted emotions could arise. **_Fuck the Captain. And fuck me for just having to ask what he said._** "Get the fuck out.NOW!" Tony's voice bounced off the walls as Steve cringed but he didn't back down. "What do you expect Tony-" Stark cut him off, "Ya no, I get it. Just a rich fuck up that nobody could want. If i didnt have billions of dollars then nobody would give me the time of day, think I got that message loud and clear." Tony's shoulders slumped in defeat, suddenly even his lab didnt seem to make him feel better. Steve stepped forward hesitantly,arm reaching to rest on Starks shoulder. Things had escalated quickly and Steve was mad, but this definitely wasn't what he had wanted. Tony shrugged it off, still not turning to look at the other man. "Just leave." Tony sighed, all anger completely drained of him. Steve whimpered, "Tony I'm..." "Goodbye Rogers. You can leave now."  Sighing, Mr.America gave one last look over at Tony who wasnt looking back, before he took his leave. **_Who's brilliant idea was it for me to come down here again??!_ ** Steve had wanted to say something to Tony but that defiantly wasn't it. As the lab door started to close behind him he heard Tony call out, "Jarvis, restrict Captain America's access from my lab. He no longer has clearance to come in here.ever." Steve swallowed a lump that had been building in his throat. "As you wish Sir," came the automated reply. Steve slammed his super soldier fist into the side of the lab door. Tony was the one who had embarrassed him, so why did he feel so shitty??

 

  
**_God dammit Tony, why did you have to kiss me in front of everyone? Couldn't you of done it in private- like the shower?_ ** Steve knew why Tony had kissed him and it wasn't for the romantic reasons he'd of hoped for. It was "just for show" , a "joke". Well Steve was glad Tony had thought it was so funny because he didn't.   ** _It's my own fault for wanting him, I have Noone to blame but myself. Starting tomorrow I'm going to forget about that arrogant prick with the fuckable lips, and the big shot who thinks he's all that, and the asshole with the amazing smile....amazing lips....._ ** FUCK. And Tony's comment.. ** _Just a rich fuck that nobody could want..._ ** the words echoed in The Captain's head angrily. Tony was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny. **_I want you Tony..._**  


 

Tony's kiss- although brief- had felt absoloutely wonderful to him. His lips felt and tasted exactly like how he had pictured all those nights before. Wet, a little dry, but so fuck able.  They where real man lips.  

Sighing,  Steve ran a finger through his short blonde hair as he looked at the damage he did to the wall. Wonderful or not, Tony wouldn't be kissing him ever again. 

The very thought made Steve sick. 

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

Okay so Tony had fucked up. Okay he had fucked up bad but it honestly wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like he pulled Steve's pants down and started sucking  him off in front of everyone. **_Not that I'd be opposed to that of course._ ** Tony groaned, loving the idea of getting Steve off in front of anyone, hell  everyone! Let everyone see all the kind of hot faces  he could make the Captain display on his pretty little face. Groaning Tony looked down at his hard on, suddenly feeling ashamed. Steve was disgusted at him for kissing- an innocent kiss! No tongue or anything. "Guess the God of War has a better chance of fucking Steve's brains out..." Tony trailed off bitterly, suddenly feeling nauseated as he pictured Thor on top of Steve, dominating him. "I'd look way better on top of Steve then Thor,right?" Tony asked, pleading. "Of course Sir, Thor is a god, and my censor waves indicate that Thor is believed to be straight." Tony scoffed, shaking his head. That still didn't make him feel better. **_Wait..._ ** "Jarvis, what does your alpha wave censors read about Steve?" Tony's heart hammered as he waited for a response. Either way, Tony wouldn't like the answer. Steve was either straight and that meant Tony had no chance in hell of hooking up with him, or Steve was in fact gay but wouldn't touch Tony with a 10 foot pole. "My censors read that Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, is believed to be homo sexual." 

 

  
**_Great, so Steve's a super faggot who isn't interested in me._ ** If Steve was straight, him not being interested in Tony would of made perfect sense. Swallowing his pride for the first time, Tony decided that Steve being gay and hating him was much worse. He never felt so pathetic in life, until now.

  
**_How much had Steve hated the kiss?_   **Tony had absoloutely loved it, for a brief moment feeling happy and forgetting everything. He was crazy for The Cap, hell maybe even the L-word…  ** _Thank god one of Captain America's powers isn't mind reading!_** If Steve could read his thoughts he'd be horrified at the Iron Man, hating him more then he already did. 

 

" Jarvis, run sector 3C. " "As you wish Sir. " Yes, this was where Tony belonged. He'd hide behind his work. Scrolling through the blueprints that Jarvis brought up, Tony began losing himself in his work. 

 

Tony didn't know what Steve was thinking, but Tony knew he sure as hell wasn't going to kiss Steve ever again, joking or not, no matter how much he wanted to.

Little did he know this would be not be the last time Tony got the chance to kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so bloody long for the next chapter :O had a writers block. To be honest, not really sure how I feel about this chapter but eh.
> 
> Sorry for the slow build, next chapter will hopefully get better for the two men :P


	5. Forgetting the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which silly Steve forgets the rules of Tony and nobody beats his game.  
> In which Tony gets close to forgetting his own rules

 

It was everywhere...literally. The tv, the newspapers, the tabloids, even those fake flimsy magazines that nobody in their right mind would buy or believe.  Tony was especially interested with those today because a half naked blurry photo of Steve Rogers and himself where plastered on the cover with the headline,Exclusive: Secret Marriage: The Hidden Heroic Love Child! Details on page 32. ** _Great, I'm not only married to my team mate but I have a child with him now_**. Tony groaned, he knew kissing Steve last night was a mistake, and as people gazed with curious stares, he couldn't help but confirm those feelings. **_Great,how am I going to talk my way out of this one!_** He didn't dare to imagine what Steve would say/do once he heard the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

"Please let me in, you don't understand." "I'm sorry Sir, but you don't have clearance into here at this time." Steve sighed, he needed to talk to Tony, he needed to fix this before Tony shut himself off from him completely.  Jarvis’s censors scanned as he noticed the Captain leaving. He may just be a machine that his creator, Tony Stark, had built but he wasn't stupid. The Captain was the reason behind Tony’s sleepless nights, he just wasn't sure why yet.

                                          *

After last night's melt down, Steve had decided to stay well enough alone from Tony Stark for the day. "Hell maybe even for the next millennium," Cap mumbled to himself.  The billionaire had made it crystal clear the other night that Steve's presence was no longer welcome in his lab and that was fine by him. If Steve wasn't allowed there then Tony wasn't allowed in his sacred place either. 

 

Looking around the nearly empty room, a small box TV stood in the corner, along with an empty shelf and a couple articles of clothing.  Laughing miserably to himself,  Steve couldn't help but feel that his team mate wouldn't care either way.

Flipping the TV on, the blonde tried to relax, sinking back into his bed before he quickly shot upright again.  Pictures flashed across the screen of himself and Tony from the charity event last night.   _ **Great,just great.** _ Steve grumbled to himself, shutting the box off. He heard somewhere that TV rotted the brain anyway.

        ☆ 

Everyone smiled, everyone ate, everyone continued like everything was normal and it was just another typical Tuesday night. It in fact, was. Nobody but Steve himself and Tony where freaking out or still thinking about the kiss from the previous night, nobody cared and why should they? **_Neither should I._ ** The words where a clear lie to the Captain and they tasted sour to his mouth.  Whenever Steve had a problem he had always turned to Fury, surprisingly. Tony and the rest of his team saw the African American man as nothing more then a straight - shooting,  all business type of man and Steve didn't think that was too bad of a characteristic when it came to solving problems. _**Besides, inside Fury is as warm and soft as a teddy bear.**_

 

***BANG!***

The electronic robot shot down, sparks flying from the circuit where it had been hit. "Good shot," Steve nodded approvingly as he came to stand beside Fury. "Mm," was his only response. **_Okay so maybe Teddy bear is a stretch..._ ** Regardless,  Steve still trusted and highly respected the other man's opinion. **_Well here goes nothing..._ ** "Hey, I just wanted to run something by ya real quick..." Fury cut him off, "Is that about you and Tony's little romantic encounter from last night?" Steve gaped, **_How did he know?_**

 

 Smiling faintly Fury turned his attention back to this targets. "You may not all realize it,  but I know what goes on around here alot more then you think. "Course you do sir, you look after us real well."  Fury studied Steve with his one good eye before turning back to line up his next shot. "I also realize that Stark's been looked after too well with Pepper coddling him over these past years. As a result, Stark doesn't know personal boundaries very well." **_Stark..._ ** Nobody but Fury ever referred to Tony by his last name. Stepping closer, the Captain eyed Fury with interest. "And how do you suggest we go about changing that, Sir?" 

"By beating Stark at his own game,Mr.Rogers."

***BANG!***

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Steve had tried to come into Tony's lab earlier and had failed. Inwardly thanking himself for putting up the access restriction on him last night, Tony looked through the various side projects he had been tinkering with besides his suit, sighing to himself. **_What had Steve wanted? To yell some more? To apologize? It was just a damn kiss!_ ** Though to Tony, he knew better. That single kiss, had meant the world to Tony and it left him wanting more...much more. **_Not that I'm going to get it anyway.._ ** Tony thought bitterly to himself.

 

"Jarvis, what is Steve Rogers currently doing?"

Scanners shifted before an automatic voice responded, "It appears he's discussing some sort of matters with agent,Nick Fury,Sir, would you care for me to bring up the conversation?" Tony waved the offer away, pretending not to care. "No need, Mr.Spangles is probably whining to his master about what a bad bad man I am," sarcasm dripping from his voice.  Scanners again shifted as Jarvis spoke, "It appears that Steve Rogers, or Spangles,  does not have a master and is indeed single. My censors also appear to indicate that Nick Fury is heterosexual. Do you wish me to inform Steve Rogers? "

"NO!" Tony yelled, surprised at Jarvis’s comment. Honestly, Tony wondered what went on behind the circuits of his creation. Tony groaned, collapsing into his chair. He really needed to work on upgrading Jarvis with a sarcasm censor.

"As you wish, sir."

               ☆

"It's no big deal Rogers, get over yourself," Tony mumbled as he fixed himself his morning coffee. Steve hadn't even said anything to Tony yet but the brunette felt he should have the first word. His blonde leader smiled back, a wide fake plastered grin shining behind the morning paper. "Oh I am, I am," Steve replied, trying to brush it off.

 

  
**_It's no big deal..._** the words echoed in the back of Steve's mind.  "Your right..." Steve drawled out, staring blankly through Tony. "Your right..." He spoke again, quietly. Silence stretched out for what felt like eternity as Tony shifted nervously back and forth, stirring his coffee absent mindedly. He didn't like where this was going.  Steve, however, just realized the perfect way to beat Tony at his own game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

"So what if we do whatever the hell we want, where superhero's right? It's are given right." Steve replied, a snarled smile curling up on his face. He was trying his best to sound convincing, and Tony seemed to be buying it. ** _Okay....so this isn't like Steve..._ ** Tony wasn't complaining though. He wanted to dig himself out of this ditch and move on. Unfortunately, Mr. America had other plans.

 

Getting up suddenly, and before he could reason with his common sense, he strutted to the other room and walked up to Thor without blinking, leaning close into his teammate. Before the longhaired god could say anything, Steve's lips where on Thor’s as he kissed the surprised man gently. When he pulled back, Thor looked at him confused, but not angry. "I do not understand your people's way of greeting.  Does this not mean the act of love?" 

 

Steve would of been embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Tony was watching.  Instead he batted his eye lashes, winking at the God as he moved away. "Apparently not. You are a God and we are super heroes. We can do whatever we want, isn't that right Tony?" Mr. America smiled innocently over at the brunette who stared darkly back.  Whatever game Steve was playing, Tony wasn't liking it one bit and apparently it wasn't over yet.

 

Steve was on a mission and apparently that involved Bruce ' s lab next.  Before Tony could even say anything, Steve burst into Bruce ' s room, swinging him around as he grabbed the darker haired man and planted his lips fiercely on the scientist. Bruce gaped at Steve but turned around to return to his work, shaking his head in the process. He had been having a long and unsuccessful day and he was in no mood for one of Tony's and Steve's famous fights. "Damn team of mine....You two need a hobby or something...." He mumbled under his breath. Steve hadn't heard but Tony's lip twitched in anger. "I have a hobby, it's a little something called saving the world, in case you haven't tuned in yet Doc, my Iron Man suits aren't play toys." Bruce knew better then to egg his friend on but he was already on the edge from an unsuccessful day and Tony was pushing him closer and closer to the deep end. "Ya, well maybe you need to focus a little less on saving the world, and a little more on saving this team. Now please take yourself and your starved boyfriend over there-" Bruce raised his eyebrow pointedly at The Cap, "And leave me to finish my work in peace."  

 

Laughing coldly, Tony gestured wildly at Steve while remaining on Bruce. "Trust me, Steve's not my anything. You couldn't be more wrong if it wasn't for the fact that Mr. America over here is starved, but of what I'm not completely sure of." Tony slid coolly over to the blonde as he begun to circle the leader, like a shark out for blood. "Perhaps good old Cap here just wants some attention...he's been frozen for how many years? The wars over Cap, perhaps it's time your old ass retired." Smirking coldly, Tony came up face to face with the leader. "He's not getting his much needed attention as the leader so he has to look to...other ways of getting noticed." Tony curled his lips at the last remark but if Steve was unnerved he didn't show it. Getting right in his face he shot back, "You don't have what it takes to be a good leader, let alone a good man. As for the war, as long as theirs men like YOU out there, Tony Stark,  there will always be war. Men like you are always the problem, and you take credit when others find the solution." Steve panted heavily, the brunette always knew how to rile him up.

 

"OH, my apologies, I didn't realize being a good leader involved making out with the whole team and perhaps going back for seconds."  Steve laughed at this, shaking his head as he began to walk away. "Then minus the team mates, you should have the role for leader bagged. You must of made out with half of New York by now. Perhaps that's why you put your little show on the other day. Bruce is right, you do need a hobby." 

 

***SLAP!***

The noise penetrated through the air and Steve stepped back, hand pressed against his cheek, gaping in surprise and anger. It hadn't hurt really but how fucking dare he!  Tony held his ground, panting angrily as adrenaline coursed through him. "I'm tired of this team, I'm tired of Fury and I'm sure as fuck tired of your sorry ass. You and Fury the dynamic duo, you and Fury... As a matter of fact why don't you go plant one on Fury as well. Mine as well make it official.  You and Fury: the couple of the century." 

Steve stopped coldly,  turning around to face his accuser. "Perhaps I will, anything's better then you, right? It's like you said, if it wasn't for the fact that you where rich nobody would give you the time of day." Steve said sullenly, using Tony's words from the previous night as ammunition. An unclear look crossed Tony's face as it turned blank, and transparent. "That's right Cap..." Tony whispered, staring through Steve as he walked close to the blonde. The other man flinched,  waiting for Starks fist to collide again against his face.  Feeling nothing, he slowly opened his eyes to catch Tony opening the door and leaving.  Bruce watched Tony go, eyes fixing on Steve afterwards as he sighed inwardly.  ** _These two have a lot to learn._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Tony watched from the corner of his eye as Steve trailed quickly behind him. Unbelievable! Steve had some nerve after his last comment. **_Can't Steve take the fucking hint and leave me the hell alone?! God this is all Bruce’s fault, NO…Steve’s no…FUCK I don't even know. Can’t you just leave me the fuck alone!_** Apparently not, as Steve slowed his pace to fall in step behind him. He bit his lip nervously as he gave the room a quick once over before stopping has eyes on Stark again. Reaching for his shoulder,  Steve quickly drew back as Tony spun around to face the Captain. "Something I can do for you? If your looking for your dignity it's back that way," Tony gestured to the couch where Thor still sat, pretending he didn't notice what was going on around him. 

 

  
**_Don't let him bait you Steve...it's what he wants.._** "Tony me and you seem to get off on-" "Oh silly me, I know what you want, here let me help you," Tony cut in, voice coated as sweet as honey as he reached for Captain America's hand. "Help...me??" Steve muttered, confused and then groggy as Tony grabbed his hand.  The Captain suddenly forgot that he was supposed to be apologizing right now, all he could focus on was that Tony was holding his hand. HIS hand.

 

His hand felt hot, and dry as a bone. Tony had hard calloused hands which was to be expected from an engineer. Steve's hands however where cold, as if he never completely thawed from the ice all those years ago, and his hands where soft...too soft. Much to Steve's distaste. But Tony's... 

Steve purred to himself as he let Tony lead him to... **_Hey where is Tony leading me??_** Captain America gripped harder onto Tony's hand and he sighed with relief to himself. He didn't care, Tony was finally touching him (in a good way!) And perhaps their fight wasn't as big as he perceived it to be.

Unfortunately Steve had forgotten another important rule of Tony's: Tony never let's anything go. 

       ☆ 

"Here you go buddy,  I found your good old pal Fury," Tony said with a too big smile on his face. He gently pushed Steve towards the other agent as he made out a cat call when Fury caught the Captain. "Mr. Stark what can I help you with?" Fury said, eyebrow raising. If Tony was smart he'd back down, say nothing, and retreat to his room in hiding. Stark however, was a genius but known for his laps in judgment.  

This was one of those times.

 

"Oh nothing from me, thanks,  not my type, but Steve here has something for you," Tony said mockingly as Fury turned to the Cap questionely. "Captain?" Steve's face turned a bright shade of red as four set of eyes stared at him. "Tony can I have a word with you," Steve hissed between clenched teeth. Crossing his arms against his chest he smiled up at Steve. "I'm listening Cap." Grabbing his upper arm Steve practically dragged Tony out of the room. "Alone..." He growled into Starks ear.

 

Tony's stomach churned as he was pulled outside. **_Shit did I go too far..._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

Once outside from prying ears Steve slammed his hand over Tony's mouth before the loud mouth could open it. "I've had just about enough from you Tony. These past couple weeks I've tried my hardest to get along with you and you just keep proving to me how impossible that is! I don't even know what to do with you anymore."  Tony looked everywhere but at him **.  What is going on in that brilliant beautiful head of yours Tony?** Silence answered his question. After a long while Steve tried again. "Tony...?" 

 

Clearing his throat, Tony finally spoke while still remaining fixated everywhere but on Steve. "Seems you do whatever, whenever you want. I'm no different then the rest. So either man up and do whatever it is you gotta do or shut the fuck up and leave me be!" 

Steve's ears turned red as his thoughts turned in a different direction. **_Do what I gotta do.._ ** Steve's throat grew dry. Licking his lips, he rubbed the back of his head and looked to the floor. "You wouldn't like the things I want to do to you."  Tony scoffed, "What you think I haven't been punched by a grown ass man before? You think I haven't gotten death threats before? Gonna kick me in the balls like a bitch,Cap?!" Tony was close, too close. Steve could feel his hot breath flutter against his cheek. Mr. America tried to take a step back, but Tony closed in the gap again.  "Tony...I..." "Common Cap, let's see what your old ass is made of, I already hit you so you get first shot." Tony made no move to defend himself as he leaned back, relaxed and ready to take whatever Steve had coming for him. Tony looked... **_NO!_** Steve wouldn't play this new game, he wouldn't give in...he wouldn't....

 

Fisting the collar of Tony's shirt he slammed the brunette up against the wall and took Tony's surprised mouth in his. Tony squirmed under him but Steve pushed his body against the brunette, grinding him hard into the wall. He didn't know if Tony hated this- hated him, but Steve didn't care. Tony already hated him so fuck it, it couldn't possibly get much worse could it? 

 

Steve grabbed Tony's chin and pushed it back roughly as he pried Tony's lips apart and slid his tongue in. Things where moving too fast- but at the same time not fast enough. Steve felt his head would explode if he didn't taste more…feel more… "Mmr?!....Ste..." He heard Tony mumble under the friction. "Shut up....Tony..." Steve panted between the few breaths he could muster. Feeling high off emotions of lust, Steve boldly traced his one hand down to Tony's crotch, giving it a nice hard squeeze before his hand came to rest on Tony's ass. Leaning against the brunette, he spread Stark's legs apart and started rubbing the inside of Tony's inner thigh with his own leg. Steve smiled as he felt the normally so confident man tremble from underneath him, whining pitifully at every touch.

 

He knew what he was doing was wrong, hell in his books it was practically rape. Normally Steve had excellent control over his emotions and his body but he had finally reached his limit. He would savor this moment- no matter how bad it ended. 

 

As Tony gaped for air, he eyed Steve with wide eyes, panting heavily. Captain America was many things, brave, strong, but ultimately he was still somewhat human and as a result he panicked. Tony opened his mouth to speak as Captain America punched the man clean in the face- hard.  Tony was knocked the fuck out.

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Tony groaned, finally coming too. **_Why does my fucking head hurt so much?_ ** Squinting to the newly adjusted light, he began to freak out when he didn't start to recognize his surroundings. The room was so empty...so…bare. **_Who would live in such a place?_** "Uhrggg..." Tony groaned groggily as he realized he wasn't able to move his hands. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Tony bucked up, trying to free himself with no success. His wrists felt...cold? Like something metal was there..... ** _Something metal..._ ** "N..no..." Tony trembled under the hand cuffs tight grip. "What the fuck..." 

 

"Shh...shh..it's okay," Steve whispered soothingly  as he finally emerged from the shadows. He came up and stroked a few loose strands of Tony's hair back as the brunette looked up, confused. "Steve? What's going on here?" Steve sighed, looking away guilty. **_What the fuck is wrong with me...When did I become like this..._** "I told you Tony... you wouldn't like what I had to do. Now I'm going to do what nobody thought was possible and shut you up..." 

  
**_Okay what the fuck.what the fuck.WHAT THE FUCK!?!_** "Jesus Steve are you crazy, w-what are you going to do?" Steve smiled darkly down at Tony, masking his own fear. "I told you, I'm going to shut you up for good." 

 

With that, Steve reached around Tony and riffled through his bottom drawer. He had stolen something awhile back from Tony's room but hadn't been brave enough to use it- till now.

 

Tony's eyes glittered with fear as he tried to see the unknown object Steve had in his hand. "Steve...Please please..d-don't..." Tony pleaded as tears started to swell up in his eyes. Had Tony fucked up Steve so bad that he was willing to kill Tony without a second thought?? 

 

Steve revealed a gag that he had stolen from Tony's room and suddenly Tony's eyes glittered with a new emotion- confusion and arousal. Whoa what the fuck, he defiantly hadn't been expecting that! He panted against the weight of the cuffs, as Tony suddenly remembered how starved he was for sexual contact. It had been so long...so long since Pepper and since then his thoughts only revolved around his Captain. **_Am I dreaming??_** Steve readied the gag as Tony squirmed with excitement. "Please.. Please.. don't..." **_Oh god please please do!!_** His thoughts contradicting his actions.  Steve smiled, stroking Tony's pouting lips as he slid the material into his eager team mates begging mouth. 

Steve was finally going to do what he had been wanting to do for weeks- shut this beautiful arrogant man up, team mate or not, Steve wanted this-needed this.

 

Unfortunately, Steve forgot another important rule of Tony's : Tony never shuts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make another chapter but I honestly can't stand this story so I'm ending it here lol. Thanks to all those who liked it

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is my second fanfiction ever, *crosses fingers*. Hopefully its not too terrible. I don't know much about Captain America so I'm sorry if the character stuff seems off... Going to stop rambling x) Next chapters going to get interesting so bare with me :)  
> * Side note: bolded italicized font is characters own thoughts in head.
> 
> Edited by my loving and caring, sexy and handsome boyfriend. (His words, not mine)


End file.
